mikespersonalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, and was one of the finalists of the season. Under the control of his evil alternate personality, Mal, he was also the main antagonist. personality Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Click here to learn more about Mike's alternate personalities. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful, upbeat, and romantic. He is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. The Bold and the Booty-ful reveals him to apparently be a skilled dancer (or at least better than one of his alters). He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Mike first arrived on the island in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the yacht with Zoey, and automatically appears to be attracted to her, as does she. After Chris had blown up the yacht, he nearly drowns due to Staci pulling him underwater. But Zoey quickly acts and manages to save both of them. After this, he is the first to use the confessional and states that Zoey is "super nice" and wonders if a girl like her would go out with a guy like him and hopes that his condition doesn't ruin it like it does everything else. Later, while he and the other campers are sitting on the beach, he is shown sitting next to Zoey and stares at her admiringly. After the teams are chosen he is the first to notice that things are being referred to toxic waste. During the challenge, one of his multiple personalities is shown for the first time, an old man named Chester. He doesn't return to his original self until Zoey calls out his name for help when she is about to slip off the bottom of the totem pole their team is riding on. He quickly helps her back on, telling her to hang on, which she does while flirting with him. After he and the rest of his teammates arrive at the cabins and win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed, he is last seen being carried by Zoey. Truth or Laser Shark Mike is in his bed sleeping and shifting into Chester again. Chester complains about the youth, and Mike is shown to be able to talk to each of his personalities since he tells Chester to quiet down. While walking to the challenge area, he and Zoey talk about action movies, he then tells her that if she likes Ultimate Kick Boxing that he might have to marry her. At the first part of the challenge, Mike tries to get out of it, not wanting people to know about his disorder, although Jo stops him before he can make a break for it. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey gives Mike the maggot and they hold hands and stare at each other, but this stops when the mutant maggot vomits on Mike. Mike jumps over the obstacle course by shifting into Svetlana, a Russian gymnast. When Cameron questioned how Mike was able to perform such a feat, Mike just laughs and hands over the maggot. In the end, Cameron wins it for their team, keeping Mike safe from elimination. Ice Ice Baby Mike becomes "Vito," an Italian tough guy. In Ice Ice Baby, Mike is eating in the mess hall next to Zoey telling her he likes waffles, and he switches to Chester when hit by a spoon. Zoey thinks it's cute, although Jo calls him out on being weird, but compliments him on his athletic skills when he is Svetlana. He then admits in the confessional that he has Multiple Personality Disorder and says he is trying to tame his alternate personalities. When the rat in the mess hall begins to use its telekinetic powers, it scares all of the contestants out of the dining room, except Mike who is tossed out and and crashes to the ground. During the capture the flag snow fight, his teammates try to figure out how to call out Svetlana again, but he denies telling them anything. Cameron tricks Mike into turning into becoming Svetlana and Jo flings him over to the opposite fort in order to capture the flag. Over there, he switches to a new personality, Vito, which causes him to tear off his shirt and act egotistical. This repulses Zoey, but Anne Maria finds herself attracted to this new personality. Finders Creepers Mike as Vito again in Finders Creepers. In Finders Creepers, Mike initially spends his time with Zoey before she is captured by the "giant mutant spider." After Zoey is captured, Mike begins to panic and search for her all over. In the midst of the challenge, while still searching for Zoey, Vito re-emerges after Mike falls off a tree branch and his shirt gets caught on it. Anne Maria is immediately excited to see Vito, and latches on to him. The two make out for the rest of the episode. Cameron, focused solely on the challenge, sees the two make out, much to his dismay. As they reach the cave with the giant spider, despite his efforts to stop the two after he switches back to Mike after realizing Zoey was in trouble, Mike luckily changes into Svetlana and makes it up to the web and frees Brick before getting caught in it himself. Backstabbers Ahoy Mike apologizes to Zoey for kissing Anne Maria in Finders Creepers. Mike is seen talking to his other personalities in his sleep in Backstabbers Ahoy!. During the challenge, Mike is pumping air so Jo can breath and explaining to Zoey that him kissing Anne Maria was a misunderstanding. Vito comes out when Zoey accidentally rips off Mike's shirt during a fight between her and Anne Maria. Vito manages to punch a shark and later Svetlana made an appearance to ring a bell. After the challenge Mike seemed to return to himself but Vito, not going back to his regular self until near the end of the episode. Runaway Model When Mike tries to compliment Zoey's hair in Runaway Model, Zoey is mostly just confused, causing Mike to lament over the issues Vito has caused him. Without his knowledge, during the second part of the challenge, he turns into Chester and does Jo's make-up horribly, making him confused when Jo begins throwing barrels at him at the end of the challenge. He gets uneasy once Scott switches to the team and begins to talk to Zoey, especially since he had earlier called Scott a psycho. A Mine is A Terrible Thing To waste Mike's fourth personality is revealed in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste when Mike puts on a fedora hat, turning him into Manitoba Smith. while Anna Marie thinking he was vito but dropped her While at the mine crafts scott ask him if it was dangerous which she tells him if you were a girl then yes which leads to sexual offensive comments as zoey and Anne Marie got very offended When he and Cameron get separated from the rest of their team, he loses this hat and is knocked out, but Cameron wakes him up by hitting him in the head with a flashlight. The two work together to make their way back to the rest of their team, and, after the challenge is over, Cameron asks Mike if he has Multiple Personality Disorder. After admitting that he does, Cameron agrees to help him with his problems in order to help him with Zoey but at the end of the episode it seems that Anne Marie who was kidnapped by Ezekiel which gave her a fake diamond became amused by it so much she abandoned and end her relationship with one of Mike's multiple personalities vito after telling Chris that she quit the game thinks that the diamond who she thinks that will make her more richer but unfortunately Chris tell Anne Marie the sad news that the diamond was actually cubic zirconium ( meaning worthless) which unfortunately she change her mind a little too late , but is launched from the Hurl of Shame before she is allowed to get off. which unfortunately for vito will never get to find out that Anne Marie Eliminator herself the Treasure Island of Dr McLean and his promise holds true during The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, where Cameron helps Mike While Mike put on a hat turn him into his fourth multiple personality Manitoba again becoming sexually attracted to Zoey which Cameron sucessfully push zoey way out the way before things went too far which Cameron sucessfully know what triggers mike however in the swamp with mike shirt was stuck he transformed into vito again asking where was Anne Maria at not only realize that she already left him for the diamond and eliminate herself from the game completely and automatically which undo the triggers for both Vito and Manitoba until Zoey was very upset hearing vito once again Cameron tells her that Mike is still pretending and acting which leads her more suspicious about his multiple personalities Cameron tells Mike that he needs to tell her the truth about his multiple personalities Still not trusting Scott, however, him and Cameron attempt to vote him out that night when their team faces their first, and only, elimination, something that would have succeeded had he not had the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Grand Chef Auto Unfortunately for Mike, Scott tricks Cameron into revealing that Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder right before the elimination ceremony, which prompts him to use this to his advantage in the next challenge. Essentially, if Mike didn't do everything that Scott said, he would tell Zoey that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Over the fear that Zoey still will not accept him for his condition, he is forced do everything that he says, including ignoring Zoey's calls for help, finding Scott's key for him and hand over a golden key that he found to him in exchange for a normal one, acting as a human shield to get to the go-karts, towing his kart when it is revealed to have no front wheels, not being allowed to tell Cameron he is doing too much to check the landmark, and checking to see if another was safe or not. When they get to the final landmark and he sees Zoey in trouble once again, Mike refuses to help Scott, but Scott tears off Mike's shirt in order to transform him into Vito, who proceeds to continue to tow Scott to the added landmark.